


FrostIron Smut

by SilverWolf7



Series: Reverence For Life [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Norse Religion & Lore, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexual Tony Stark, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Consent Issues, Dildos, For Character by Character, Loki 'locked up' in Stark Tower, M/M, Mpreg, Pansexual Loki, Public Masturbation, Retaliation for FrostIron Fic, Sexual tags are for side stories only, Shameless Smut, They can be skipped and are always on the bottom of the list., Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:54:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23142010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWolf7/pseuds/SilverWolf7
Summary: Loki and Tony express their love.  A FrostIron smut fic as written by a Trickster for a Professional Writer.Also known as The Smutty FrostIron Fic, by SilverWolf7.
Relationships: Loki (Norse Religion & Lore)/Tony Stark
Series: Reverence For Life [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1482401
Comments: 22
Kudos: 33





	1. Beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [FrostIron Fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21014132) by [SilverWolf7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWolf7/pseuds/SilverWolf7). 



> Okay, here's part 2 of this sideways turn. Once again, this is to be put on the end and is actually part of the Reverence for Life series. It is still a certain Professional Writer and a Trickster writing stories to each other. This one in retaliation for the last one. Said Trickster was pleased and decided to do a bit of trolling of his own, obviously. Even though, once again, the MCU has nothing to do with the series. Yep. Loki does though, obviously, he is mentioned throughout the series. Also, yes, I know Melethril doesn't like porn. Someone had to write this though :P And again, spoilers :P
> 
> For the MCU fandom - This is not MCU Loki. Again, none of this is meant to be taken seriously. Same goes for the Norse fandom here too for that matter. 
> 
> For Criminal Minds - professional riter, the one Professional Trickster is writing this for is still exactly who you think he is :P He is not happy his dared gift of trollfic was made into smut. 
> 
> For the Lucifer fandom - Again, you just blundered in here for this one. Enjoy the porn.

Title: FrostIron Smut  
Author: Professional Trickster  
Pairing: Loki (Norse Religion & Lore)/Tony Stark (MCU)  
Rating: NC-17  
Summary: Loki and Tony express their love.  
Warning: Smut fantasy. MPreg (Because I can so get pregnant.)   
Note: Proffesional riter, darling, this one is for you :P Enjoy! I know _I_ did.

FrostIron Smut

Sighing loudly in boredom, Loki paced the small dimensions of the cell he was currently standing in. Sure, he could get out of it by simply walking the Paths, but he decided against that. Tony Stark, after all, was an extremely attractive man to him.

He also was extremely rich. The cell he was currently in being part of his quite large tower. Money, fame and personality. Stark had it all.

Loki didn't mind at all that he had been caught. For one, he wanted to be, for another, these people actually tended to feed him and he had a lovely screen with a view of outside which was nice for a dungeon below ground. This was the nicest captured state he had ever been in.

He flopped himself down on the bed, his light hair making the pillow look like it had caught on liquid fire. He hoped it looked good to Stark, who was probably snooping on him from floors above, with his clever servant who could see everything in the tower. If not, he could definitely do something that would. He stretched himself out, one hand above his head, the other slowly trailing its way down his chest, his belly, stopping when it landed on his groin. He gave himself a gentle squeeze through his clothing and smiled. "Hmm, feels good. It's you that's going to make me hard, Tony Stark."

He closed his eyes with a grin as he let the hand over his groin slowly undo the buckle and reach inside instead. "Mmmm, yeah, definitely getting hard for you."

He gave himself a couple of squeezes, before he was hard enough to actually get a decent grip and begin actually getting himself off. No one ever said he couldn't put on a show.

It would be better if he took his clothes off since he was wearing rather tight breeches, but he thought it best to leave some things to Stark's imagination.

That could happen later, if he manages to get that lovely butt into the cell with him.

He was fully hard and got a nice slow rhythm going before he heard the door to the dungeon he was in open. He opened one eye to peek at who had come in and smiled that little bit wider at seeing it was indeed the one he was touching himself to. "So you saw my little show and decided to watch? Hmm, that's good. I like when people watch."

Stark crossed his arms across his chest and glared. "You know, I have more important things to do then watch you get yourself off."

Loki grinned wider at that. "I am sure you do. And yet here you are, watching me get myself off."

He hadn't slowed down the movement of his hand now he had an actual audience. What would be the point of that? He looked down and could see through the loose bottoms Stark was wearing that he was well on the way to joining him.

Stark lost the glare at that, and grinned widely back. "Indeed I am. And let me tell you something else. I am the boss here. This is my home and you should be a good god and do as I say."

Loki raised an eyebrow at that, both insulted at being told what to do and intrigued by the sexual fun submitting can bring. He pulled his hand out of where it was and sat up, grinning at the friction the cloth had against his erection. "Sounds interesting. You have a suggestion? I am, after all, your prisoner. You can do whatever you wish to me."

Stark cocked an eyebrow back at him, and his grin fell into a surprised little "ooh" which Loki just wanted to kiss and shove something a bit more exciting than a tongue in there.

"With an invitation like that, how can I resist? On your knees, hands on the bars. You don't get off until after I'm done with you."

Loki smiled at that, a delighted grin that showed how much he liked that idea and did as he was told. The ground was some sort of concrete, cold and hard on his knees, but he knelt at the bars, his fingers closing around flimsy, human made bars. 

Stark went for the string on his loose leggings and hurriedly pulled them down, followed by his underclothes, revealing a lovely thick cock for him to look at. He'd have to bend a bit to suck it, but he would definitely be having fun doing so. "Hmm, not too big in length, but definitely made up for in thickness. I like."

He licked his lips to show how much he was enjoying this game.

"Rudolph, I am not small. Now stick it in your mouth. No teeth."

He bristled a bit at the nonsensical name he was called, as it was not his actual name. If Stark wanted to use a nickname or kenning he had made up, Loki much preferred Rock of Ages. He definitely did that. He had rocked every age.

He didn't say anything about it though, as he didn't want to ruin his fun. Instead he bent forwards to take the treat in front of his face in his mouth. He made sure to keep his teeth behind his lips, so he didn't spook the man away. 

He frowned and grunted when his head couldn't get through the bars to the rest of it, other than the first few inches. He had little to no gag reflex, as he had complete control over his body. He lifted his head and with a small pop, the cock left his mouth. "You want more than that, you'll have to move up against the bars. I can take you all in."

Stark snorted at that. "I'm generally too thick for that."

Loki smiled wickedly up at the Man of Iron. "Well, you've never had this done by me now, have you? Trust me, I can take all of you in my mouth."

"I wouldn't trust you as far as I could throw you..." Stark replied to that, before pausing and adding on a quick "without the suit on."

Loki laughed, delighted. "Of course. You would be a fool if you did. But when it comes to sex, you can believe me. I am a master at it in all forms."

Stark blinked down at him, while his cock bobbed in enthusiasm to that thought in front of Loki's face. 

"Okay, sounds good!" Stark replied at long last, his voice sounding higher than normal, while shoving his groin right against the bars, letting his cock through almost completely.

Loki grinned widely, grabbed the base to line it up easier with his mouth and let himself take as much in as fast as possible. When his nose hit his hand he removed it and got the rest of it in. His hand went back to the bars. He looked up at Stark, whose eyes were large and awestruck. He had a habit of doing that. 

He let Stark get used to the feeling, since he as good admitted no one had deep throated him, before he began to move. Slowly at first, moving back up that lovely dick in his mouth, until nothing but his lips were touching the tip, before he opened up and moved fast back down. 

Stark let out a squeak and his hips moved, trying to get through the bars, so they could get even closer.

Loki let the inches back out, before once again having Stark's member pop out of his mouth. He grinned up at the man, saliva covering his lips and a bit of his chin. No one ever said this wasn't messy. "See, told you I could take all of it in."

Stark stared down at him pupils wide with lust. Loki could feel he was in much a similar state and he wasn't even being touched right now. The heady feeling of giving a man a great blowjob was reward in itself, really, though he better get an orgasm out of this.

He looked back down to the treat he had been given and licked it from base to head before taking it back in his mouth again, keeping a steady pace as he moved his head up and down.

Stark grabbed his hair with one hand, the other going to hold the bars. Loki was tempted to entwine his hand with the one near it, but resisted, thinking it would spook him and this was not a good position to be spooked in. So, he kept his hands where they were and did what he did best with a cock in his mouth. 

Suck it, lick it with his tongue, manipulating his throat to open and close slightly for that extra little touch to make it feel good. Occasionally, he'd hum. Vibrations also felt good.

Stark seemed to be getting really into it too, since the he had begun to make small shallow thrusts. Loki wished the man would just let go and fuck his mouth. He liked it a little rough sometimes. It seemed though, there was a rule about hurting prisoners here. If so, there by right should be a rule about fucking them, but who cares about that one right now. 

Stark threw his head back and let out a loud, long groan of pleasure. "Fuck, Loki, that feels so good!" the human man said, his voice tight.

He grinned around the mouthful all the way down his throat and hummed his agreement at that. Now that he was really getting into it, he didn't want to stop just to say actual words. The sensations he was making Stark feel were better than any few words could possibly invoke. This was much more fun.

The hand in his hair tightened and gripped harder as Stark began to move just that little bit more, trying to pick up a faster rhythm. Loki snorted at that and he felt the replying groan through his mouth. 

He smiled as good as he could again, as he felt he had won this. With a little bit of effort, he could likely get Stark to use his mouth the way Loki wanted him to. Hard, fast and absolutely messy, the way all the best sex goes.

He moved just that tiny bit faster, but a whole lot harder, letting the man know he could take anything he brought to the table when it came to such activities. It worked. With a loud "Fuck!" the hand in his hair twisted and grabbed tightly to keep Loki still, before the human began to use his mouth like he was a dirty little whore. He loved it.

He kept himself still and let Stark do the rest of the work. The pull on his hair left his head tingling with that lovely mix of pleasure and pain, while his painfully hard cock throbbed in time to his heartbeat while still stuck in his pants. He hadn't been this turned on in a long time. He would definitely have to thank Stark for the good time once he had use of his mouth back.

The pacing began to lose its rhythm shortly after and the hand loosened in his hair. He frowned as best he could and looked up questioningly to Stark's eyes. He raised an eyebrow to ask why he let go of the tight hold.

"Fuck, fuck, gonna cum."

Ah, so that's why. Stark was giving Loki an out so he didn't have to end up choking on semen. Well, that just wouldn't do now would it. In return he took as much of the cock down his throat as he could get, which was basically all of it, refused to move his head and did the fluttering of his throat again, followed by running his tongue around the bottom of the root of Stark's dick. To top it all off he let out a long, vibrating hum.

Loki watched as Stark threw his head back, letting out a shout of ecstasy, as he felt the first spurt of ejaculate hit his throat, coating it white. He swallowed, making Stark shout again and give a little thrust as if to go even deeper than he already was. By the time Stark had finished, he had felt four more spurts hit his throat. 

He swallowed every single bit of the gift he had been given. There was power in sex and the fluids from it, especially when given freely with full consent. That was never something he would squander. He wondered if Stark knew that. If he did then this was even more a treat than he thought it was. If not it was just a bit of fun and that was good enough for him.

It wasn't until he felt Stark soften in his mouth that he let him slip out, strands of saliva making a mess. The only thing he hadn't quite gotten with this little venture was the taste. Too far down his throat for that, unfortunately. 

Stark took a few minutes to catch his breath before reaching down and doing up his leggings again, before Loki stopped staring at him. Once that had been done, Stark frowned down at him in return and shrugged. "Okay, that was good. Better than good, actually. It was great. We should do it again some time."

Loki frowned and looked down. "So, do I have permission to get off in front of you now, or am I not allowed..." he asked. Even if Stark said no, he still would, he'd just wait for him to leave the room. Let his clever servant tell him all the times he got himself off to thoughts of the lord of the house.

Stark stood back from the bars, took a few seconds to look at Loki's clothed erection, tapped his chin a few times before a wide grin crept up on his face. "Sure, I don't see why not. Cum for me, Bambi."

He grimaced again at another horrible nickname and sighed loudly. "My name would be much better. I am not a cartoon deer."

Stark rolled his eyes, before waving with his hand towards Loki crotch. "Fine. Loki. Please, get yourself off."

Loki sighed loudly, and shoved his breeches down enough to get his cock out. "Thank fuck. I'm so hard it hurts."

He kept the band of his breeches tight under his balls for added pressure, before he took himself in a hand and grinned at Stark. "You got me so worked up I don't think I can do slow. Hope you enjoy watching hard and fast."

Stark grinned wickedly and leaned against the wall opposite where he was standing in his cell. "Sounds good to me. Give me a hard and fast show, Loki."

With a sigh of relief, he began pumping his hand as fast as he could without any lube but the drops of natural lube that came before orgasm. He leaned himself against the bars of the cell, using one arm to lay his head one, while the other moved almost frantically over his aching cock. It felt so good to finally just get off. 

He closed his eyes briefly, before opening them to look at the man on the opposite side of the bars. "You know I will think of you each time I do this while in here. Always you. Except my thoughts right now aren't using my mouth on you. Right now...right now I am thinking of you buried in my ass."

He stopped talking for a second to let out the moan he was holding in. His eyes fluttered shut again, imagining just what he had said to Stark. He took in as deep a breath as he could, opened his eyes again and grinned. "You'd get all the way in. Thick and filling me up to the brim. Feels so good."

He sped up his had a little more at that thought, letting out all the moans he could possibly fit in while he tried and made himself out to be less of a hot mess than he was. His breath came out in pants, as he lost the rhythm he had made. He closed his eyes again at that, knowing he was very close to cumming.

"Oh, Stark, I am so going to cum for you," he stated, a few seconds before his vision whited out as he came, hard and blinding and so, so good.

By the time he was able to see again, his breathing had begun to go down to normal levels and his hand was sticky with some of the mess he had just made. Some of it. He managed to get the bars and floor too. Oops. He wondered if he would have to lick the bars clean. He refused to lick the floor.

He looked towards where Stark was standing before and saw him still there, his eyes looking quite hungry in his direction. He let himself smile with satisfaction at that look. It was something he liked to see. 

He pulled his breeches back up and buckled them in place. He let out a content sigh. "Well that was definitely fun. And indeed we should definitely do this again some time."

Stark threw back his head and laughed heartily at that. "Yep, we so should. Next time, maybe we can do what you think of when you jerk off. Sounds like fun. And you have a great ass."

With a wide grin, Loki turned around and walked back to the bed, making sure Stark got a good look at his ass while he did so. He turned around and sat on the side of the bed and laid back onto his arms. "I think that would be quite a nice time. I agree to this idea. Next time, you can claim my great ass."

Stark nodded and turned around to exit the dungeon.

Loki laid down on the bed and closed his eyes. Yes, he definitely looked forward to next time.


	2. Butt Stuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Tony finally have sex. It took long enough. Loki had been waiting to the point of wanting to leave...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, the title of this chapter is from Lucifer. I threw my Lucifer peeps a bone here :P

Title: FrostIron Smut  
Author: Professional Trickster  
Pairing: Loki (Norse Religion & Lore)/Tony Stark (MCU)  
Rating: NC-17  
Summary: Loki and Tony finally have sex. It took long enough. Loki had been waiting to the point of wanting to leave...  
Warning: Smut fantasy. MPreg (Because I can so get pregnant.)   
Note: Lucifer, sometimes you can be such a prude! Butt stuff, really? 

[Chapter One!](//https://archiveofourown.org/works/23142010/chapters/55381552)

Chapter Two - Butt Stuff

He didn't really want to leave now that he had the promise of sex hanging in the air for him to look forward to, so he stayed. His cell was bigger than a box, the food was oddly excellent for prison food and the amenities were in a place that was as private as one would get from others, which made a very nice change.

For the past week, he had read books that would appear as gifts when his meals would be delivered. Three books a day, but as he wasn't interested in sleeping he had plenty of reading time available. They were all different types of book too. Genres from Mystery and Adventure to Romance and Non Fiction. He was glad of that. He would have been bored out of his mind with just one genre.

That dinner, a note was attached to the box in which a book normally would be in. On it was a quickly scribbled picture of what was likely supposed to be his ass. Beside the butt were the words "For now and when we next meet. Keep yourself ready."

A strong and sudden sense of anticipation came over him as he ripped the box open in his rush to see the goodies inside. And there they were in all their glory. Still in their boxes lay what looked like a neon green dildo and a bright purple butt plug. And that was if the boxes showed what colours they truly were.

Now was obviously the dildo, so he put the box holding both toys on the bed, and picked up the medium sized box with what looked like the neon green item inside. Opening it up, he smiled brightly at what he saw. It looked like the packaging was very much correct. Inside was the most horrendously green dildo he had ever seen. He had never been so pleasantly surprised in his life.

Pulling it out of its box, he held it in his hand and grinning at the ceiling, he fisted the fake penis and gave it a few tugs. He could feel himself hardening already through his loose sweatpants he was now wearing, courtesy of Stark. He hadn't gotten himself off once yet that day, so no wonder.

He left the new toy on the bed and stripped himself naked, before going to his small shower stall. His hair was always a little darker after being wet and he wanted that. Let Stark see fire and long. So, before he touched the toys again, he had a shower and cleaned himself out.

He didn't want to make a big mess of his shiny new toys, after all. 

He didn't bother dressing. Stark obviously wanted to watch, so he would give him a show. He picked the dildo up and gave the head of it a little kiss, before shoving it down his throat. He pretended it was Stark in his mouth as he rummaged around in the box to see if lube had been stowed in there and lo and behold it was! How nice. He also found a box of condoms.

Pouring some lube into a hand, he lay down on the bed, dropped the dildo for a few seconds while he slipped one leg over his arm and the other planted against the wall and picked up the toy again with his unlubed hand. 

He reached between his legs and begun using his fingers to loosen himself up a bit for the dildo to get in. He pulled his other leg up near his chest as he put the dildo back in his mouth. It also made it easier to get his fingers in with his legs out further. He closed his eyes, smiled and let out a little moan of pleasure. This was going to feel so good.

Once he could get four fingers in, because he wasn't surprised to find the dildo so thick, he slipped them back out, before placing the green monstrosity where he most wanted it after making sure it was coated in more lube. There was a little bit of resistance, before it passed the entrance and slowly slid into place. His body resisted it, until he was used to the foreign object in his ass.

He stayed still until the point where his body accepted and then began to move it slowly in and out. It was so big that there was no needing to find the right position, as it went far enough in to hit his prostate each and every time it went in.

His eyes rolled up in his head at the bursts of pleasurable pain that came with something so big being in a pace that isn't natural. He let out a loud moan before reaching down with his free hand to grab his now fully hard cock.

He was done ridiculously fast, but he had later on that night to have the stamina to last. That isn't what masturbating was about anyway. He hadn't yet had an orgasm today until this one either. He usually went for at least one a day. Mainly because half the fun was seeing how long Stark could last before...well, before pounding his ass.

Seems he had reached Stark's endurance for holding out since it seemed very likely said ass pounding was going to happen that night.

Slowly coming down from the high an orgasm gave him, he pulled the dildo out of his ass and let his legs drop down. He was still breathing heavily. At least tonight he would have something to hold onto and not have to push anything into himself alone. Also, a true dick was better than a toy...unless Stark wanted to use the toy and not his dick, but then again, it wouldn't be his hands using it.

His mind was going around in circles. He needed to get out of here, but would wait until after he got fucked into the cell bars.

He would leave as soon as he was sated. That sounded more than fair. He had been here a week waiting for it, after all.

Sighing with temporary contentment he got up and went back to his shower, where he quickly washed the dildo, before taking it back to its box and putting it back inside. He would definitely make sure to keep that one. It was fun.

He then looked at the other present he had been given. The butt plug was as thick as the dildo. He was going to probably have incontinence for hours after wearing it, but hey, it was totally worth it. While he was still wonderfully open after the dildo, he pulled the plug out of the box it was in and marveled at the purple of it, before reaching behind himself and pushing it in.

He didn't use any lube on it, so it burned a little going in, even with having fucked himself open earlier.

He moved around the cell for a bit, getting used to the constant pressure inside his ass. By the time Stark entered, he would be very ready for him, and willing and waiting. 

He was doing a lot of waiting lately. He needed to do something, lest he go madder than he already was.

And a lot of waiting it was indeed with plug up your ass, while all you wanted was to be fucked. He thought of moving the plug around a bit, like the dildo, but that defeated the purpose of the item and this was how Stark wanted him. Stark, who at 9pm that night, still wasn't in his cell fucking him.

It wasn't until an hour after he was getting fed up and was about to pull the plug out and lie down to read for a while, when the door opened and a hurried Tony Stark walked in. 

"Fuck! Sorry, meant to be here at 8, but got held up by work. I watched the video of you with the dildo while I was supposed to be in a board meeting. Holy shit, that was hot. And I wasn't going to get off in a room full of people who don't need to see that. So, I'm horny as hell."

Loki glared at him, folded is arms across his chest and raised an eyebrow pointedly. "You are? I've had a large object shoved up me for the past five hours. I would like something else to replace it now, if you don't mind."

Stark gave him a wicked grin that made him shiver. He loved that look. 

"If I did mind, I would have left you here all alone for the night, with a butt plug in. I'm far too horny for that, so yes, I don't mind changing it for something a bit more exciting. Like my dick." With that said, Stark undid is leggings and pulled said dick out. Loki licked his lips when he saw that lovely thing just out in the open, ready for him to fall on it.

He didn't even care where he put it any longer, he just wanted it any way he could get it. He grinned at Stark. "So, as your obedient little sex slave, what should I do?"

Stark grinned and nodded. "Well, my little sex slave, I want you to grab the lube and get over here. Then pull your pants down and bend over."

Loki, with a wide grin on his face, did as he was told, picking up the lube from the bed. He didn't bother with the condoms. He couldn't get any human diseases, so he was fine with skipping that. The lube though would help things along for Stark, if not him. He'd been spread open for too long now to need much of it. With his lube in hand, he swaggered as well as he could with something stuck up his ass to the bars of the cell and dropped the sweat pants he was wearing on the ground. He bent over and grinned at Stark.

Stark rolled his eyes and twirled a finger in the air. "It might help if you turn away from me while bending over. Your dick is great and all, but it's your ass I'm interested in right now."

With a delighted laugh, he did as he was told and turned around, bent himself over, resting his hands on his knees, and wriggled his ass in front of Stark's face. "This is the view you want, is it not?"

"Yep, that would do very nicely. Get that gorgeous butt of yours over to the bars. My cock is wanting to be in there now."

Loki sighed with longing to that and backed himself up until his back was against the cell bars and then once more bent forward. He couldn't wriggle this time with his cheeks stuck between bars. That would make things a little more interesting.

Stark was then touching him, and he let out another sigh, this time of contentment. Stark was touching him in a place he desperately wanted to be touched. His cock gave a twitch of excitement and began to harden. Some time his body had dropped his erection, given he couldn't hold one up indefinitely. It was good his body was seeing it was about to go into some sexy fun times.

Stark grabbed the base of the butt plug and began to remove it agonizingly slowly, as if to make sure he was truly stretched out, and could watch as every single centimeter came out at a time. It felt exquisite.

The plug came out with a little pop and he groaned at feeling suddenly empty. Nope, he didn't like that. He wanted to be filled again until he cums hard all over the floor of his cell. That seemed to be the plan in Stark's mind too, by the feel of hands squeezing and pulling open his ass.

"Right, lubed up and ready to go. You ready?" Stark asked him and he gave him a glare. He grinned back, looked down at his position and frowned. "Hmm, you're right...grab hold of the bars again."

Loki scowled, but reached behind him for the bars. If this was the only way to get fucked by Stark, then he'd do it but he was getting pretty sick of being ordered around now, especially given he just wanted to get off already.

He really needed to leave and go do something else. After he had been fucked by Stark.

"Good boy. I'm going to fuck you now," Stark stated. 

Loki rolled his eyes at that. "Well, do it, don't just state it. Who states that, instead of just doing it. The way you're positioned right now tells me you're going to fuck me. That's all I need. Just shove yourself in already, before so much time passes my as decides to close up and the butt plug was for nothing..."

Stark laughed at that. "True. And stop ranting, I'm trying to fuck you here."

He scowled at that over his shoulder and he sighed loudly. "I wouldn't be ranting if you'd just fuck me already. We are going around in circles and no fucking is being done."

Laughing again, Stark didn't answer to that, instead, he just pushed his dick's tip in. He hissed with the feeling. He had started to go back to his normal amount of tightness. He didn't say anything though, because he could deal with the pain it would cause. The sting felt good. 

"You alright?" Stark asked him, worry in his voice. 

Loki rolled his eyes. "Yes, I don't mind a little pain. It feels good."

He heard a snort from behind him, before that thick length of cock was pushed further in. His eyes rolled in his head at the feel of being filled up again, this time with something better than a plug. A long, low groan came out of his mouth.

"Oh yeah, you do like a bit of pain with your pleasure," Stark replied to the sound, before he grabbed a handful of Loki's hair. Closing his eyes, Loki let out a loud moan. This was exactly the itch he'd been having all day that needed to be scratched.

Slowly, as if to tease the moment out to make it last longer, Stark slowly slid in and just as slowly moved himself almost completely out, leaving nothing but the head of the penis inside his ass.

That went on for a few very slow thrusts, before he lost his patience. "Stark, you're supposed to be fucking my ass, not making slow, sweet love to it!"

Stark grunted and thrust in slowly until he was root deep. "You want to be fucked, I'll fuck you into oblivion."

Loki groaned at that and nodded. "Yes, please, do that."

"Okay, I will then." With that said, Stark pulled almost all the way out before slamming himself back in so hard, Loki was glad he had hold of the bars, as he was pushed forwards with the force of it. Oh! How he loved a hard fuck.

He closed his eyes as the next hard thrust moved his body forwards again and he reveled in the sensations it was invoking in him. He lifted one hand off the bar to grab his hard and aching cock, but his ass was smacked and his arm stopped by one of Stark's. 

"No touching yourself. Not yet at least. Gonna see if I can make you cum untouched."

Loki groaned in frustration, as he felt Stark grab his free hand and guided it back to the bars. He scowled at the ground, wanting to touch himself, but liking the game they were playing. Decisions, decisions...

He left his hand on the bar. Stark made a satisfied sound behind him, before he began to eagerly thrust back into him.

He was at an awkward angle to push back, so let Stark do all the work, while he stood there with his hands behind his back gripping the bars as tight as they could stand. Each thrust hit him in all the right places and every time Stark pulled back, he felt it along the walls of his anus. It all felt glorious.

He was going to be so sore after this, and his poor prostate was probably going to be out of order for a day or two. He honestly couldn't care, because the pleasure totally made it worth the pain. 

"Fuck, I've never had a man who opened up so easily..." Stark muttered behind him. 

Loki laughed, a little out of breath, but managing it anyway. "I can be whatever you want, Stark. You like women, I can be a woman for you, complete with vagina and breasts. Want me to be both at the same time, I can do that too."

Stark sped up behind him, pounding his ass like it was the only thing in the world that mattered. "Holy fuck, you're like the perfect person to fuck!" It was completely the right reaction Stark could have. 

The new speed was really doing it for him. "Oh, fuck! Just...don't stop fucking me. This feels amazing."

He was close to cumming, in the way that if he was lucky and Stark didn't cum within the next minute, he was likely to do so untouched. Stark was talented and that went a long way to him liking the man, if only to fuck.

It was like thinking that was a signal for the both of them. Stark hardened his thrusts and it sent bolts of pleasure jolting through him. His eyes rolled in his head in the way that was good and not annoyed and he felt his balls tighten. "Fuck, gonna cum..." he said, voice strained. 

Stark's thrusts began to falter in their rhythm and Loki groaned. He moaned even louder when Stark jerked his head back with the hand wrapped up in his hair. "Say my name and maybe we can do this again later!" The man's voice was just as strained as his was. 

"Stark," he sputtered out, before he reached his orgasm. Then he shouted it loud for the world to hear, if they were listening for it. "Oh, fuck, Stark!" 

He felt Stark lose the rhythm entirely and a few seconds later felt the offering being given, as Stark came up his ass. He heard the man utter a few profanities until he was finished and then there was heavy, comforting weight on his back as Stark leaned his arms fully upon his back as he caught his breath.

Once they were both calmed down and breathing properly, the hand still holding his hair let go. Stark pulled out slowly and Loki sighed. "But it felt so nice being filled by your cock..."

Stark laughed behind him and smacked his ass, which was still stuck between the bars of the cell. "My dick was beginning to go all soft. Might as well use what was left of it being hard to make things easier."

Loki let himself pull away from the bars, feeling some of the offering slide down his thighs. He sighed. "I need to shower now. Oh, and we should definitely do this again. It was amazing."

It was truly amazing. He hadn't had a fuck this good in ages. Too busy being a good little boy in Hell to be in this situation. Hades could just be tortured for all Eternity as far as he was concerned. Nothing sucked more than doing paperwork.

"We should do this again. It could so be a thing," Stark replied. "Also, you look good like this. My semen running down your legs. If I didn't just cum, I'd so be getting hard seeing that."

Loki grinned, and turned to show off the said nice sight. "Yes, it does look good. It doesn't feel so good. Sticky. Also, it's beginning to dry on my skin."

Stark laughed at that. "Yeah, gotcha. Been there myself. Go have your shower. We can set up times once you're out."

Loki grinned again and with a nod disappeared behind the screen in his improvised little bathroom. He had the shower. It was a shame Stark didn't say what he meant by setting up times when he was out. Once he was clean, refreshed and very much sated, he went back to his bed, packed his bag, making sure to put all the presents he had got in it and put them all in his pocket. After that, he used the Paths and got himself out.

He would go back and set up more of the day's events on his own time, think you very much.


	3. Barefoot and Pregnant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony is weirded out by having a baby with a man. Loki does what he wants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this did not turn out anything like the way I wanted it to, and the reasons for that are Loki's issues. And boy does he have issues. 
> 
> I started writing this, realised that what I wanted would be going way against anything Loki would want and had to deal with some consent issues. Tony says something bad in here mainly because he has trouble believing Loki is telling the truth and thinks it a joke. It's a mess. A whole big mess. They had to get to a point where Loki could say no to sex and not have sex if he did say no before they could get to the sex. 
> 
> And I am sure there are still issues with the consent. Because of Loki's issues. Yeah, hints to the whole mess with Svadilfari are NOT talked about here, but really should be. Loki's not really up for dealing with his issues properly, so things come out weird. He wrote the part with the consent issues with Linda, because he got stuck on it badly. Spoilers :P

Title: FrostIron Smut  
Author: Professional Trickster  
Pairing: Loki (Norse Religion & Lore)/Tony Stark (MCU)  
Rating: NC-17  
Summary: Tony is weirded out by having a baby with a man. Loki does what he wants.   
Warning: MPreg. This one is not slash so to speak. I know, you're all so very disappointed about that :)   
Note: Okay, so this is angst with a bit of fluff and sex thrown in. I didn't mean to write it like this but it's how it came out anyway. Kudos to Linda for the help to get me unstuck with this one. This would have remained unwritten without her help. And you can all shut up about it. >:(

Chapter One  
Chapter two

Chapter Three - Barefoot and Pregnant

Well, this is a bit of a problem... Loki thought to himself as he shoved the small stick he was holding in a nearby garbage bin. He reached down to pick up the other one he had and looked at the result of that one and found the same answer staring back at him.

Whoever came up with little sticks that could predict whether someone was pregnant or not was a genius. Seriously, it was much easier than just finding out when you started expanding, especially if you didn't get sick.

He threw that one in the bin as well, before he let out a loud sigh and shook his head. Great, just great. Well, one thing was for certain, this kid would not grow up not knowing their parents. Or tortured for all eternity for that matter. Or locked up where he couldn't go visit whenever he felt like it. 

First things first though, he would definitely need to inform Stark that he was soon to be a father. Maybe, being just a human male with no perceived power besides that of his mind, Stark could be the main protector of the child until it was old enough to fend for itself. That seemed to be an idea. Of course, Loki would be a dedicated mother. He always had been. He loved his children, every single one of them.

But first there was the problem of telling Stark. The last time they had seen each other was when Stark had actually gotten him pregnant in the first place. He doubted the man would be willing to listen if he just showed up. Then again, it is possible he would.

Choices, choices....

Holding a hand to his belly, where soon he'd start to actually show, he made up his mind. Best to get it over with sooner rather than later, especially if he was to get Stark to agree to be the father. Well, the main protector, he already was the father. His mind was beginning to spiral, best do it now before he gets into trouble deeper than he already was in.

Closing his eyes, he thought of the tower he had been in beforehand and, with flair and a twist, he disappeared onto the Ways and walked to where he wanted to be. Wherever Tony Stark was at that moment.

When he stepped back onto solid earth, he was standing in a wide open apartment building much higher up than the basement cell he had been in beforehand. Stark was there and thankfully alone, reading something on an electronic pad in his hands. A bowl of some sort of food Loki didn't want to even know what it was, sat beside him uneaten. 

It was almost like Stark could sense he was there. The man froze, stared down at his pad for a few seconds of stillness, before looking straight at him. "Oh, well, there you are! You disappeared and the Avengers went wild."

Loki grinned at Stark at hearing that. let these so called heroes run around blindly trying to find a go that doesn't wish to be found. "Well, I did say I would be back, did I not? Or was it you that said that we would definitely have another go of sex. I am here for much more important news, though sex would definitely be a nice added bonus."

Stark turned the pad off, stretched his arms up and put them behind his head and swivelled in his chair from side to side as he looked at Loki, with curious eyes. "Hmm, so sex is just a bonus? Okay, I am interested in this news of yours. What has your panties in a twist?"

Loki took a deep breath, opened his mouth to say the words, stalled, took another deep breath before spitting it out. "I'm pregnant and its yours."

Stark stared at him in silence for a few long seconds, before nodding slightly and rolled a hand in front of his body. "Okay, pregnant with what?"

Loki blinked in confusion, before he remembered that pregnant also has another meaning on Midgard and that this wasn't Stark being thick on purpose just to annoy him. He took another deep breath. "A baby. I am pregnant with your baby."

Stark did more of the staring, before his eyes got wide. "Uh, no, you're joking, obviously. We had sex, sure, but it was anal. You don't get pregnant from anal."

Loki sighed loudly. "Believe me when I say I wished that this was all but a joke. Do you think I want to be pregnant? Never underestimate the power of magic in a horny god who happens to have a womb no matter the body. You gave me the gift of your seed, my body accepted it."

He got blinked at for that, before Stark threw his hands in the air and sighed loudly. "Okay, so you're pregnant with my one and only heir. Great! At least I know I'm not infertile. Just one problem there, sweet cheeks..."

Raising an eyebrow, Loki crossed his arms under his chest and glared. He didn't get the end to the sentence. Rolling his eyes, he asked, since he knew how stubborn men could be. "Fine. What is it that is the problem, beside the obvious." He hovered one of his hands over his belly to indicate what that is since Stark had seemed to drop a few points in I.Q since Loki had stopped by to tell him the news.

Stark lay back in his chair and indicated the same thing Loki was putting on show, his still flat belly where their baby grew. "You're a man, with man parts. My brain cannot compute."

That had Loki tense up, much to the surprise of the human in front of him. "I can do vaginal sex. I stated that last time I was with you. There are rules to that with me though. Rules you follow or you die."

Tony rolled his eyes. "Wow, okay, if you really don't want to have sex like that...you could always abort the baby."

Loki froze at that and the glare sharpened. "I hope you honestly did not suggest that I kill my child."

Stark held up his hands. "Not really. I just think being overdramatic about this is going a little far."

Closing his eyes, Loki took a few deep breaths, so as to not do the overreacting the man sitting in the chair in front of him was actually accusing him of. "Believe it or not, Stark," he started and opened his eyes. "That wasn't me being overdramatic. People tend to die if they have sex with me in my female form if they don't follow strict rules I place."

He watched as Stark's eyebrows raised high above his eyes. "Oh! Well, thanks for the warning then. Why?"

Loki shrugged, and shook his head. "I don't talk about that."

Stark nodded, before settling himself more into his chair to get comfortable. "What are these rules? If I am to have sex with you in a way I can understand a pregnancy happening, then I'm going to have to know what not to do."

Taking another deep breath, Loki straightened his shoulders. "No gripping my hips. No touching my shoulders or back. Nothing from behind. The safest way to do this would be if you stayed still and let me do all the work."

A look of understanding passed through Stark's eyes and Loki wants to call the whole thing off. Pretend he wasn't carrying this man's child. Pretend nothing has changed until he couldn't do that anymore. But he can't, because he refuses to be a single mother. Their child will need its father. The look thankfully didn't turn to pity. 

He watched silently as Stark settled into the seat, putting his hands behind the back rest and widened his legs so they were wrapped around the chair legs. Stark gave him a wicked grin. "Sounds kinky. Easily solved too. Tie me up on the chair. You get to do all the work, and I can't touch you. You'll be facing me too. Win win."

Loki stared at this man who had barely blinked after telling him he wouldn't be able to move during sex and just let Loki ride him and do everything and he was not only giving consent, but consent to go into bondage. He couldn't get the weird thought out of his head that he had possibly met his perfect mate. And he was mortal and would die in just handful of short decades. Damn it, why is it always him that got stuck with the bad end of the stick.

"Umm," he eloquently replied to that. "Do you want rope to be used, or do I just use magic?"

Tony laughed at that, throwing back his head and barking out his honest amusement to the sky. "Well, whatever you're going to do you might want to do it before I waste an erection on this. Also, my breakfast is getting soggy. Nutri-Grain."

He had no idea what that meant, but he decided now or never this was going to happen. He soon stood before Stark in her female form. Flat, but finely muscled chest now with small, pert breasts. Her penis went from a hardness that shrank into the engorged bud of a clitoris. Her scrotum inverted up into her body to become her vagina. It had been quite a while since she last was in this form, but it felt just as natural as her male one did.

Gender was such a weird concept for her, she usually just didn't bother. She could be whatever she wanted whenever she wanted. Screw what anyone else thought.

Stark was staring at her. She looked down and realised his earlier comment about erections was now more than apparent. Apparently he liked what she had to offer. He also seemed to like the idea of being tied down. Huh, who knew. He had been quite dominant the last two times they had been together. She liked a little role reversal every now and then.

She was a switch and went where the mood took her. Well, when in her male form at least. In this female form, dominance was the only way to go. Still, she did want to be sure this is what Stark wanted and that he wasn't just doing this out of a sense of obligation. For that matter, she needed a moment to think the same thing for herself.

"So, are we going to fuck or not? Because if you need to think on it more or whatever, I'm going to eat." 

She blinked at that one, looked at the soggy cereal in the bowl and waved him on. "You can eat first. I need to think..."

To get away from the sound of eating, she went to the other side of the room and sat down in a chair facing the wall of windows facing a city view. The question was in her head now. Was she doing this because she felt she had to, which would have been no better than....well, the first time, or did she actually want to have sex with Stark, outside his wanting to again in a way that would make him comfortable.

She must have been in deeper thought of it than she meant to be in, because she jumped when a hand landed on her knee from in front of her. "Fuck..." she said, raising a hand to her chest. Her heart beating a little faster than it should be.

Stark raised his hands off her an took a step back. "Whoa, I didn't mean to startle you or anything. You okay? You seem a little...lost."

Sighing, Loki shook her head. "Did you mean it?"

A frown worked its way across Stark's face before landing on slightly confused. "Mean what?"

"Either I sleep with you like this, or you want me to kill the child."

Stark was the one to startle this time, actually taking a step back and a look of horror in his eyes, which faded, before he put his face in his hands. "Well, fuck! No! I didn't mean it. It was just a stupid joke. I didn't think you'd take it seriously. I shit talk you all the time, even while we were having sex. I thought you would take it as the joke it is."

Sitting up. Loki blinked at the man standing in front of her. "Oh! Well, that was a horrible joke and I don't like it."

Tony nodded. "Yes, yes it was and totally insensitive and rude too and I promise not to make a joke like that again."

Loki nodded. "Good. Because I refuse to destroy one of my children. If I lose it naturally, then it wasn't meant to be, but if not, they will be born and will be loved." 

With that, Stark's eyes slid down not to her breasts, which is where she though this eyes would go, but to her still flat, if somewhat thicker feeling, belly, where the child had started growing. "Holy shit, this is really happening. I'm going to actually be a dad." 

There was a genuine look of awe in his eyes. Like he couldn't believe it, or didn't expect it. Which...considering it was impossible for a human to get pregnant during the sex they had, seemed to be completely reasonable. It was then she realised that she would have a good father for the child, horribly bad jokes aside.

This man actually wants to be a father to this child now that he had thought about it for five minutes. Either that, or Loki was putting forth the whole wishful thinking as a new pastime. That would be a first. 

It did put one thing in perspective though, as her heart went out to him, figuratively. She was by no means in love with this man, but she did actually want to fuck him like this. Woman on a man with her preferences to prevent death well in place.

She smiled up at him, and ran her hand down the shirt she was wearing. Loose fitting, as her breasts were sore and likely going to start swelling soon enough. She definitely didn't ever forget what it was like to suckle young. 

Her brain was stuck on babies and baby making right now. Good thing she had a mate ready to go. 

She leaned forwards and reached up to run a hand through Stark's hair, making it stuck up more than it already was. "So, sex?"

Stark frowned at her. "You sure? You seemed really not into it before."

"I thought I wasn't being given a choice. With the choice, and you not throwing a fit because of sudden unexpected pregnancy, I would definitely choose sex."

Stark sighed loudly. "Look, just because I like sex, and a lot of it, doesn't mean I would do it without consent, so don't worry about not having a choice. You want it we can do it. If you don't we won't. Chair?"

Loki looked back to the table and the chair pushed out there. She must truly have been deeper in thought that she originally had thought. The bowl was gone. He cleaned up before coming over to her. She frowned. "Magic or rope?"

Tilting his head back and tapping a finger against his lips, she waited for an answer. A huge grin widened Stark's lips as she finally got it. "Never done it with magic before, let's go with that."

With a smile of her own, Loki got up, before walking over to the chair they had both chosen to do this on. She leaned over and made sure it was well made. It was. She wouldn't put it past the man that was going to be in her life a lot now she was pregnant with his child. He was richer than most of the rest of the planet. 

Stark walked around her side, before sitting on the chair and let his arms wind round the back of the chair, his legs once again clinging to the front legs. Loki grinned wickedly in front of his face, before using her magic to make it so he couldn't move his arms or legs. As an added bonus she also made it so he couldn't thrust up, leaving all the work to her. This sex would be completely up to her. Stark was just going to be right there for the ride. Thankfully, it seemed like he was very much into it, if the erection he had was anything to go by. That and the huge grin on his own face.

Oh yes, she definitely wanted this more than anything right now. She was glad they had talked out that little problem of consent, because otherwise it would undoubtedly be a chore. This though, this was going to be fun.

"Just to tell you, this is the first time I've ever had sex like this." Stark said out of nowhere.

Loki got to work undoing Stark's pants at hearing that, so she could get to the hard cock hidden under the clothing. Once the cock was out, she glanced up at him with a raised eyebrow. "You've never been tied to a chair before? Why do I not believe that?"

Stark laughed at that and shook his head. "No, not that. I've definitely done that. The whole not being able to move my hips. I can't even do little thrusts here. Holy shit, this is either really going to suck or be mind blowing."

Loki grinned down at him as she got comfortable on his lap, after losing her own pants. "Well then, if you don't finish, I will use my mouth on you. You liked that last time."

A goofy grin of pleasure was seen on Stark's face at that. "Oh yeah, I really enjoy you and blowjobs. You truly earned the name Silvertongue."

Rocking her hips forward, Loki grinned down at the man she was straddling, before reaching down between their legs and grabbing his cock in hand. "Hmm, well, first this is going somewhere a little more interesting..." With that said she slowly slid down his dick until she was seated fully upon him. She closed her eyes and sighed. It had been such a long time since she indulged in this type of sex. 

Slowly she began to move, small movements of her hips in a circular pattern around the cock inside her. Stark under her dropped his head back and let out a sigh. She hoped that was a sigh which was good, and not bad. Not while she was doing this with him.

"It's like being massaged. You can move a bit harder than that too, you know? You're not going to break me. I don't think so at least."

She let out a sigh and didn't speed up or go harder at all. Not even a tiny bit. She was fine going at the slow speed she was at thank you very much. "Shut up or I'll gag you too..." The cock inside her twitched at that. She grinned down at Stark. "Oh, you'd like that, huh?"

Stark's eyes closed and a wide grin was refusing to leave his face. "Yep. But I thought it would be fun to not have that done, so I will do my best to shut up now."

She couldn't help but laugh at that, making the man under her groan. "You, quiet? I remember last time we were in a similar position. You wouldn't know quiet if it was having sex with you."

"Oh, fuck me. Laugh again. It feels so damn good!" Stark replied. Showing how much he couldn't keep his mouth closed to save his life. Not that she had any ideas on actually killing him. She was busy thinking of making him the best father a child could have. 

Smiling down at the man, she shook her head. "Maybe later. Right now, I am going to go slow and steady. No thrust, no bounce. Just a nice, slow grind." With that said, she moved her hips again, small movements on Stark's lap, feeling him move inside her slightly with each small slow slide she made.

It wasn't until five minutes later when Stark was a mess of whimpers under her that she decided maybe it was time to do something a little different. Slowly, she raised herself up so only the head of Stark's penis was inside her. She moved her hips in a circular motion, before very slowly lowering herself back down.

Stark almost threw himself off the chair with how fast he tried to curl towards her with that motion. He then let out one of the most satisfying guttural moans of sexual pleasure she had heard in this form. 

"Holy fucking shit! You've barely moved and this is one of the most intense sexual experiences I have ever had. Fuck!" Tony cried out, as she did another slow slide up and down his cock.

She kept that up for a few more goes, before once again seating herself on his lap, with him buried deep inside her. Stark had started to sweat and he was making noises she thought meant he was getting close, since his ability to make words seemed to have fled since the last spoken sentence he made. 

She raised her ankles to his knees, moved into a more comfortable position before starting a small but constant and faster paced bouncing movement. She wasn't comfortable doing a full thrust without it being the slow up and down slide from before, but small bounces she was fine with.

Stark seemed to think so too, since she watched as his eyes rolled up and let out the most salacious well earned shouted cry of "cum...cumming, Loki!" she had ever heard in her life. It was followed by Tony throwing back his head and letting out the loudest most accomplished shout of completion she had ever dragged out of somebody. 

She felt the bursts of his seed deep inside her. If she wasn't already pregnant with his child, she was sure this would have done the trick. Her body was hungry for his seed and took it as surely as the gift to her it was.

She kept up a slow movement as he orgasmed inside her. She stayed sitting on his lap with him buried inside her until she felt him softening and she stood up, letting him fall out. She didn't let go of her magic surrounding him though, mainly because the pacing had been far too slow to get her to orgasm. 

Thankfully, she had no hang-ups about oral in this form.

She ran a hand through his hair, before grinning wickedly. "Now you get the honour of showing me how much your tongue is talented."

Stark grinned up at her, looking wholly satisfied with himself and slightly tired. She hoped that didn't stop him from performing adequately with what she wanted.

"Babe, I'm going to show you how an expert at using their tongue does it on Midgard," was the reply she got, which made her want to clench around something. Preferably his tongue. 

She pushed his head to where she wanted it most in that moment and let him get to work. Thankfully, she was already well on her way to an orgasm, giving that she did just have some very satisfying slow sex, but not enough for this to last less than a minute.

Stark as it stood, had a tongue not as talented as her own, but near enough that he did very good work with it between her legs. She was not wholly aware of anything else other than his tongue, the feel of his beard and stubble against her folds and thighs, her hands clenched in his hair.

She knew there were sounds, there always were. She knew there was smells and sights, but she was aware of none of it. For one, her eyes had closed on their own when she found out how enjoyable this was going to be. The other senses were just drowned out by touch. 

"More, more more," she started saying and she didn't stop when he buried his tongue as far as he could and she tried to move him even closer. She raised one of her legs to be on the seat. A groan of her own passed her lips and she tried to push him further in.

The position was likely awkward for him, though he hadn't stopped and seemed to be having fun even doing this, which did it for her more than his tongue inside her did. 

Her orgasm when she came had her screaming out his name, and he hummed around her as he kept his tongue inside her, as she clenched down on it. All up she had lasted a minute and a half. She felt that was good. It was one of the very few orgasms she had actually managed to have in this form.

Once she was done and panting over him, she let herself sit down heavily on his lap and let the magic loosen so he could once again move. The first thing he did was wrap his arms around her.

She looked down and, yep, he was still soft and spent between their legs, so she allowed the move and let her head fall on his shoulder.

"That was great. Probably the slowest sex I've ever had, but damn good. We should do it again when you're up for it."

She had to peek down again, just to make sure. Still soft. Not even twitching.

"You know, I can't stand being handed things by other people. Not the same thing by a long shot, I am well aware of that, but you're looking at my dick like I look at something being handed to me."

She frowned at that and soon found herself back in her male form, because fuck the anxiety it was causing him. "Lucky you, I am fine with your dick as a man."

Stark let out a sigh, before giving every sign of wanting to get up. Loki got off his lap and let him.

They fell into a rather uncomfortable silence after that. Which was a shame, because the sex had been great even for him. Which is not something he generally thought often while in female form.

Damn it, his thoughts were spiralling again.

"You okay?" Stark asked him, possibly noticing his less than stellar grip on his mental state.

He nodded. "My thoughts spiral sometimes. It has nothing to do with the sex. More to do with being pregnant right now."

Stark's eyes went down to his belly and stared. "You're not kidding are you?"

"I took two separate pregnancy tests. Both came up positive."

Stark blinked at him, before frowning. "Only two? Nope, that won't do. You've got to do more. I won't rest until ten are done. JARVIS? Get eight different brands of pregnancy tests for me, will you? What brands have you done already? Did you keep the boxes?"

"They were both the nearest off brand ones I found in the nearest store. I don't know if they were accurate, but both came out positive."

Stark grimaced at that, but nodded. "Right, JARVIS go for highest ranking brands. Nothing but the best for my maybe kid."

"There are 4 brands most used. Some in packs of more than one, Sir."

"How many in a pack?"

"Between 1 and bulk buy strips. Most of the brands people recommend have 2 or 3 tests in one pack."

Loki threw an annoyed look at Stark for going on about this. "I am not going to take 8 pregnancy tests. Buy one of them and I will do however many comes in that box."

Stark rolled his eyes but nodded. "Fine. Best brand in a pack of three."

"That would be First Response in sticks, sir. Should I buy a pack?"

Stark turned towards him with a raised eyebrow. Rolling his eyes, Loki gave his consent to that. "That will do."

"Very good, sir. They should be here within a half hour."

With that Stark groaned loudly. "You know, this is going to be all over everywhere by the time it gets here. You may want to go back to female you so people accept it."

Loki crossed his arms under his chest and glared at the man in front of him. "No. They will not see me. Let them ponder who this mystery pregnant woman you have hiding somewhere in your tower is."

Stark stared at him blankly for a few seconds, before bursting out into laughter. "Oh yeah! Let's make them wonder! I like that. So, we have a half hour to wait, and then you need to pee. Do you even need to pee? Have a lot of water while you wait. or, ooh, have some of the soda in the fridge."

Loki blinked, walked over to the fridge and looked inside. There were a few brands of carbonated beverages. Coke, Sprite and Fanta. He chose a can of Sprite, as he had heard that lemonade could help ease an uneasy stomach and he was beginning to feel ill. It wasn't morning sickness. He was lucky enough to have not fallen into that symptom. He was however horridly constipated and had a little trouble digesting some foods...

He also spotted eggs. A dozen in a new carton. He reached in and pulled two out. He was craving protein and iron but had trouble with meat. He was soon cooking himself up some breakfast of his own, since he had gotten the pregnancy tests done first thing in the morning.

Stark watched from the counters not far away, a grin on his face. This time the silence that fell between them was comfortable. Nice, quiet with nothing but the sound of cooking eggs in the pan. Thankfully they don't take too long to cook and in under ten minutes he had cooked his eggs, ate them and was drinking his lemonade.

There was still a lot of time left before Stark's added pregnancy tests arrived. He sighed. "Perhaps I should drink more..."

Stark went to the fridge, opened it up, grabbed the rest of the 6 pack of lemonade and put them down in front of him. "There. Drink up."

Loki stared at them, let out a sigh and knew he'd drink all of them. He pulled one out and opened it, taking a sip. "Are you going to stay there the whole time watching me drink these?"

"Yep! Enjoy!"

Sighing again, Loki got to what was needed of him in that moment and drank the drinks. By the time the test arrived he was uncomfortably full and feeling more like throwing up than peeing, but he could change that to what was needed.

Stark read the instructions before handing it to him. "There. Pee on the end of it, making sure to take off the cap first and then leave it for 3 minutes. Two lines is pregnant one line is not pregnant. No lines means you did it wrong."

Frowning at the box, he read the instructions again and rolled his eyes. "Would prefer the peeing in a cup version, thank you. Especially since there are three of them."

Stark frowned. "It says you should do it mid stream..."

Loki rolled his eyes at the man. "Yes, there is also instructions for the cup. That's what I am doing."

Barking out laughter, Stark shrugged. "Well, you're the mother-to-be. Do it whichever way you want."

Nodding with as much of an air of superiority he could gather in that moment with a full belly ad feeling ill, he stared at Stark for a few seconds, before letting out a loud sigh. "So, are you going to tell me where the nearest bathroom is so I can do this, or do I use the sink?"

Stark scrunched up his nose with disgust at the thought of using the kitchen sink for this and showed him to the nearest bathroom.

It didn't take him long to fill a small measuring cup with enough urine for the test to be done, before letting go of the rest in the available toilet. Then he stared at it on the counter for a few seconds before going back to the box. "Okay, three tests. I dip two, you dip one. 5 seconds for each."

Stark did something with his watch to count down time and held up one of the sticks, cap off. "Ready when you are."

Taking a deep, fortifying breath, he nodded, before gripping the two in his hands tighter before lowering them into the pee on the counter. Stark followed along with him with his one. 5 seconds later they were taking them out again. "3 minutes wait..."

It felt like an eternity even though he already knew what the answer would be. Much to the shock of Stark, at the three minute mark all three were looked at and all three had double lines. Loki grinned at him as smugly as he could manage. "See? I told you I wasn't making it up. Pregnant with your child."

Stark just stood there staring at the three tests. "I still can't wrap my head around a male getting pregnant through anal sex. It makes no sense."

Loki nodded and patted him on the shoulder. "Like I said. Magic was involved. And your seed. Obviously."

Stark, no, Tony now he supposed, cringed at that. "Why can't you just call it semen like everyone else?"

Laughing, he shook his head. "In this case, seed seems much more appropriate. We now have life. That starts with a seed."

Tony rolled his eyes and let out a groan. "Oh great, now you're getting poetic. Well, guess I'm going to have to work on building a nursery. A playroom. Baby proof the rest of the apartment. How do I do that? I need to look it up!"

As he watched Stark run out of the room muttering something about a Starkpad, Loki watched and mentally gave himself a pat on the back. If he was going to get randomly knocked up because sex and magic, at least he chose someone willing to look after the child.

And Stark did take it seriously.

By the time of his first ultrasound Tony had already set up a side room and had it furnished in gender neutral colours of yellow, green and white. A four-in-one crib was built and set in there too. Loki liked the thought that it would be used for years to come and was built sturdy. 

By the time he was heavy with their child, the penthouse they lived in was as baby proof as it was going to get and a playroom was added. 

When their 12 pound daughter was born, bigger than most human babies, it was through a C-section. Tony had wanted to name her Morgan, but he put a stop to that fast. Instead, Loki named her Brigit Stark Lokisdottir, that way she was named for both of her parents and could choose her own path. A choice neither he nor Tony truly had.

She looked human and took after her father. No monstrous traits to her, if not a bit big from Loki's own giant genes. She reminded him so much of Narfi and Vali he had spent a lot of time after her birth crying.

Things were good. Not always happy, not always bad. Things were...normal. 

That was all he could really wish for outside the chaos he truly wanted.


End file.
